User blog:Evil117/Battle of Cosmic Green men: Martian Manhunter (Comics) vs Piccolo
The Martian Manhunter one of the most powerful members of the JLA and Storm Watch. He is a versatile fighter, with a diverse power-set due to his Green Martian heritage. He is often stated as being a "swiss army knife" type hero. Vs. Piccolo is a Namekian of the dragon clan. He is also a member of the Z-fighters. Throughout his many battles he has displayed a variety of techniques. Piccolo uses martial arts and ki attacks, he also has a number of other abilities. =Powers and abilities= Martian Manhunter Power-Set Shape-Shifting: The Martian Manhunter can change his size,shape, color and texture. Invisibility: He can cloak himself and become invisible. Phasing: He can phase through or into solid matter, during this state he is semi transparent. Super Human Durability: Conventional weapons and even hostile environments have no real effect on The Martian Manhunter. Super Human Strength: He one of the strongest beings in the DC universe. He is strong enough to lift 100s of tons when in earths atmosphere. He has even aided other JLA members in moving planets. He has enough strength to cause Kryptonians like Superman to bleed using only his punching power. Super Human endurance: Can fight for extended periods of time. Regeneration: He can survive the loss of his head,and can reform in seconds from nothing more than a puddle of goo. Flight: He can fly at Mach 10(7690 mph) when in the earths' atmosphere. He can fly faster than the previously stated speeds, but avoids higher speeds due to potential environment damage when in atmosphere. The Martian Manhunter can fly at least 7 mph/sec in space since he can escape the earths' gravitational pull, but his upper limit out of atmosphere is not known. Super Human Speed: He is swift enough to catch bullets with ease. Super breath:'''Can create hurricane force winds by exhaling. '''Martian Vision: Can generate a projection of force from his eyes that is equal to 1000lbs of TNT. Heat Vision: Produces laser like projections from his eyes in a manner similar to Superman. Telepathy: Can read minds and he is one the DC universes' strongest telepaths. For full list of powers go here http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/J%27onn_J%27onzz_(New_Earth) His weakness to fire will not be used in this sim, as it has been inconsistently portrayed. The Manhunter is also sometimes depicted as not having the weakness at all. To see some of the Manhunter Powers in action go here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWqqvYo61MA martianmanhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunters' heat vision Martian_Manhunter_powers.jpg|Martian Manhunter showing his powers against Superman earth2.jpg|Martian Manhunter uses telepathy to defeat Ultraman. Piccolos' Power-Set Size manipulation and stretching: Piccolo can buff his body up to gain strength, his arms and legs can stretch for many meters. He can also enlarge himself to roughly 2 stories in height. Unlike a few other characters in DBZ, Piccolo does not lose speed when buffed up. Super Human Durability: Conventional weapons have no effect on Piccolo. He can also withstood prolonged assaults of ki blast and strikes form more power characters in DBZ universe. Super Human Strength: Piccolos' punches and kicks, have caused strucked combatants to collapse cliffs and from craters up impacting with the earth. Super Human endurance: Piccolo can fight for extended periods of time, however, this can cause him to loss energy needed for ki based powers if the battle is very prolonged. Super Human Speed: Piccolo can move quickly on the ground or in air. He sometimes appears to move so fast he becomes invisible and his body literally "blinks" in and out of existence. His movements can also leave after images when he choices to. Regeneration: Piccolo can regenerate as long as his head is not injured. He can regrow lost limbs in mere seconds. Flight: Piccolo can fly faster than any jet due to his ki based flight. Telepathy: Piccolo is a telepath. Telekinesis: Piccolo can lift very large and small objects with his mind. Martial Arts Expert: Piccolo has decades of martial training. Ki based attacks: Piccolo has a wide variety of ki based attacks. He has destroyed the moon with a single ki blast. Ki blast can kill opponents by "cooking", puncturing or vaporizing their bodies. For a full list of his ki techiques go here:http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_techniques_used_by_Piccolo Notable techniques include: Special beam cannon, Light grenade, Hellzone grenade, Masenko and Scatter shot. Tri-Form: Creates three separate piccolos, they are weakened to much they recombine. Multi-Form: Creates four piccolos otherwise functions just like tri-form. To see some piccolo techiques/powers in action go here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43C-AdbmUNg Light_Grenade.jpg|Piccolo charges a devastating light grenade Tri_piccolo.jpg|Piccolo using Tri-Form PiccoloDestroyTheMoon.png|Piccolo about to destroy the moon with a single ki blast. X-Factors ---- Martian Manhunter vs Piccolo Super Human Strength 100- 80 Edge: The Martian Manhunter gets the edge here. His strength is greater than Piccolos. Both fighter can encase their strength with speed, and piccolo can use ki to increase his physical powers. Super Human Speed 100-100 Edge: Even. Both warriors are very fast both on the ground and when airborne. Ranged Attacks 80-100 Edge:Piccolo. Piccolo has far more ranged destructive power than the Martian. He can destroys cities,landscapes and possibly even whole planets. The Martian Manhunters' heat vision and martian vision are powerful, but they lack the destructive potential of Piccolos' ki attacks. Physical Attacks 100-98 Edge: The Manhunter gets a slight edge here, due to his strength advantage and shape shifting. Piccolo is not as strong as the Martian, put his large amount of martial arts attacks that can be enhanced with ki narrow the margin between the two warriors. Experience 100-100 Edge: Even.Both warriors have fought a large number of enemies and have decades of experience. While the Manhunter has fought more enemies, Piccolo decades of intense training even this category out, his merging with Nail and Kami also added experience. Intelligence ''' 100-100 Both warriors are intelligent and cunning, the Manhunter has a genius level IQ. Piccolo on the other hand has the intelligence of three warriors. '''The battle ---- The battle will take place in an intergalactic combat tournament. Neither warrior is allowed to kill the other. The loser must get ko'd, incapacitated, or simply quit. Voting: A full vote must be two paragraphs in length minimum. A half vote must be at least one paragraph ( 4-5 sentences). Use good grammar and give detailed votes. Votes that contain vulgar comments, fan boy hate or character bashing will be ignored. Voting will last at least 2 weeks. Category:Blog posts